


Rules and Exceptions

by misura



Category: Eureka
Genre: Community: chromaticvision, Gen, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-04
Updated: 2011-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry knows there are rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules and Exceptions

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: _undoing what has been done_

Henry isn't the kind of teacher not to practice what he preaches; he knows that even in science (especially in science) there are rules.

You don't plagiarize the work of other people, even if you might give them less credit than they deserve in public. In fact, giving the person you've worked with less credit than they deserve might be somewhat of a rule itself, even if Henry feels a kind word never goes amiss, whereas a reproach, however justified, may well come around to bite you in the ass at some point.

You don't deliberately cause any explosions. Property damage never looks well on an expense report and, really, explosions are sufficiently well-documented not to need any more investigation. Once people are past their student years, Henry thinks they should at least _try_ to appear to be responsible adults.

You don't involve animals, unless you're absolutely, positively, completely sure nobody could possibly consider your treatment of them anything less than proper and humane. It's fine to involve humans, so long as you've made them sign the right forms. Henry assumes the story about there being a real village full of now-Smurfs in California somewhere (or possibly Area 51) is an urban myth, but he knows that when you've spent a good portion of high school being bullied for having brains, there's a chance you might want a bit of payback.

You don't sell out. The line between 'selling out' and 'getting properly funded' is a thin one, but Henry believes each person recognizes it when they stand in front of it. Once you cross it, you'll never see it again, and you'll eventually forget you saw it. You wouldn't be able to live with yourself otherwise.

And, of course, above all things, you never ever mess with time. Never.


End file.
